Summer Romance
by blondiebabyx0x0
Summary: Characters are human On her summer back from college, Bella stays at the Cullen household with her roomate, Alice. Bella meets Edward and falls in love with him. Will she be able to woo him? Read to find out!
1. Arriving at the Cullen House

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns these characters, I do not. This is my first fanfiction so be nice. Enjoy!**

I slammed the door on Alice's yellow porshe a bit to hard

"Be careful Bella!! She's my baby!" Alice said bending over to give the car a kiss.

"Sorry, Are you _sure _its okay that I stay with you?"

Alice and Bella were roomates in college and had gotton to know eachother very well throughout the year. Bella lifted her blue suitcase out of the trunk with a grunt. Her wardrobe had doubled in size since she'd met Alice.

"Of course Bells! My mom and dad love it when you come to visit!" She replied.

The suitcase made a _thump _as it hit the ground. She looked up at the ginormous house that was a soft, faded white color. A wisp of air escaped her lips and her shoulders slouched but Alice didn't seem to notice.

"Come on Bella!" She chirped

Alice was already halfway to the door. There was a bounce in her step. For such a tiny person Bella had no idea how she had so much energy. She picked up her suitcase and went to catch up with her friend.

The Cullen house seemed even more stunning than she remembered from her last visit. The living room was open and bright with light pouring in from the glass windows. Everything was so white. Bella was afraid she would ruin it just by walking. She scanned the room, taking in every last detail.

"Moooommm. Daaadd! We're here!" Alice shouted. Her voice bouncing off the walls making an echo.

Carlise and Esme rushed into the room. They both were breathtakingly beautiful and looked way to young to be Alice's parents. Carlise could stand in a room full of male Abercrombie models and still look good. He had golden blonde hair and was slender, but muscular. He could make any girl swoon just by looking at him. Esme was just as good looking. Her eyes showed deep, tender love and care. Her caramel colored hair hung just below her shoulder and had a sleek shine to it. Her dimples showed in her rosy cheeks whenever she smiled, which was often.

"Alice! Bella!" Esme called out while rushing over to embrace them both. She was warm and smelled faintly of vanilla. In the few times Bella had met her she had felt very comfortable because of Esme's maternal way.

"Edward and Emett just called, they will be here shortly. Why don't you guys get settled." Carlise said.

"Okay" Alice replied in her cheerful voice. She tugged Bella's arm and darted up the stairs as Bella followed close behind.

Alice plopped down on her fluffy pink comforter that covered her bed. Everything in Alice's spacious room was a matching hot pink. Bella set her suitcase down on the spare bed that was set up for her.

"I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom." Bella said as she picked up her toiletries bag and headed towards the bathroom attached to Alice's room.

"Okay, don't be too long Emett and Edward will be here soon." Alice called out to her.

Emett and Edward were Alice's two brothers who were also away at college. Bella had never gotten the chance to meet them, but she'd heard many stories from Alice.

Bella grabbed one of Alice's towels from under the sink, which was of course pink and splashed her face with coldwater. She was just finishing up re-applying her mascara as she heard Alice's chipper voice.

"Bella! They're here!"


	2. Meeting The Brothers

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**BPOV**

When I came out of the bathroom Alice had already left the room. I walked downstairs to see two guys hugging and talking with Alice, Carlise and Esme. Alice was the first to notice my presence.

"Bella!" She called out for me to come over.

"Edward, Emmett, this is Bella" She introduced me.

I could feel my cheeks turning red as Alice gushed about how she couldn't wait for us to meet. The two males standing in front of me were strikingly handsome. Of course they were, they're Carlise and Esme's kids.

The one Alice had introduced as Emmett was very large and muscular. He looked to be about 6'5 and his muscles were very defined in the V-neck shirt he was wearing. He ran his fingers through his dark, curly hair and smiled at me.

Then my eyes went over to Edward. He was impossibly beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His skin was very pale and smooth I had to restrain myself from reaching out and touching it. His hair was a hot mess of straggly bronze shades. My heart was beating faster and faster I was sure they could all hear it.

_Oh my god.. he was talking to me. What had he said? I completely missed it. Ugh Bella._

"Bella?" Alice said snapping me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked probably sounding like an idiot.

"Alice hasn't driven you crazy yet?" He repeated with a chuckle. His voice was so warm and smooth me knees started to get weak.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella._

"No" I laughed. "But my suitcase is a heck of a lot heavier from all the shopping trips we've taken."

Alice smiled "I don't know what you ever did without me."

"Why don't you boys go bring your things upstairs while I make dinner." Esme interrupted.

"Great I'm starving!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Em, you're always starving. I swear you could eat a grizzly bear and still be hungry!" (**A/N did you guys catch that vampire reference?)**

Edward and Emmett lugged their suitcases upstairs as Alice and I went to go help Esme set the table.

**EPOV**

I set my suitcase down on my bed. My room was exactly how I remembered it. It is very bright just like the rest of the house with a wall of windows overlooking the woods. I remember countless nights sitting up here reading numerous books, which were lined up on my bookshelf that covered one wall.

I thought about the girl that Alice had introduced us to. Bella, her name was. It suits her. She was so beautiful I could hardly take my eyes of her. And when her cheeks blushed a rosy pink color, it was the cutest thing ever.

I lie back on my bed and shut my eyes deciding to relax a little before dinner. Before I knew it, Alice fluttered into my room.

"Eddie! Dinners ready!"

I stood up from the bed glancing at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, as always. I gave it a little fluff. Turning towards the door to walk downstairs.


	3. Dinner

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. But at least its something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**BPOV**

Everyone was very cheerful at dinner. The sound of laughter and forks clinking filled the room. I tried not to stare too much at Edward, but I couldn't help myself.

Esme was a great cook. That was one thing I distinctly remembered and enjoyed. The lasagna she had made was delicious, but I tried very hard to take small careful bites. I wasn't going to let my clumsiness get in the way this summer.

I felt my foot brush up against Edwards under the table and blushed.

"Trying to play footsie with me Bella?" He looked up at me with his big green eyes.

I let out a nervous laugh.

He must have seen me blush and sensed my embarrassment so he replied "It's okay. I don't mind" with a wink ;)

When we had finished cleaning up dinner we were all exhausted. Alice and I headed upstairs to her room and changed into our pajamas.

"You never told me how handsome your brothers were." I said as I ran my brush through my wavy brown hair.

Alice faked a gag. "Well you were practically drooling over Edward all night. Honestly Bella." She laughed.

"Ugh, was it that obvious?" I asked

"Well, maybe only to me. Edward's pretty oblivious. I'm just glad to see you have some interest in guys. You never said anything about the hot college guys I would've believed you were a lesbian." She joked.

I slid under the covers and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Alice taking a shower. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed my toiletries bag to go brush my teeth and get ready. The floor creaked as I walked down the hallway.

I turned the doorknob and smacked right into Edward Cullenknocking us both over.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

I was lying right on top of him on the tile floor. A white towel wrapped around his lower half.

**EPOV**

I stepped out of the shower grabbing my towel from the counter and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me.

My hair was dripping wet as I took one last look in the mirror and turned to walk back to my bedroom. The door swung open, and before I knew it I was lying on the ground with Bella on top of me.

The tile floor was digging into my back and I could feel Bella's chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily. Her hair was a tangled mess and found it sexy as hell. She had a pair of green flannel pajama pants and a black tank top on. From the view with her on top of me I had a perfect view of her cleavage.

_Oh god. Please don't let me get a hard on right here. She would easily be able to feel it through the thin piece of fabric between us._

**BPOV**

I quickly stumbled to my feet and apologized a million times to him. He pulled himself up, tightly griping his towel.

_God he looks so sexy right now._

His usually messy hair was damp and dripping water. His eight-pack abs were unbelievable and defined which just made him even sexier. The only thing covering him was a light towel hung low on his hips. The V shape of his hipbones made my knees go weak I had to grab the door for support.

I could feel my cheeks burning as I babbled like an idiot.

"Oh my god Edward..I…I….I'm so sorry. Uhh I should go" I turned and sped walked back into Alice's room.

I flopped down on the bed burying my face in the pillow. The door creaked as Alice stepped out of the bathroom in a robe. Her hair was wrapped up in a turban towel.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The pillow muffled my sound.

Remembering what I had gone to the bathroom to do, I picked up my toiletries bag from where it sat on the floor and trudged into Alice's bathroom. I had no clue how I was going to face _him _today.


	5. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters, sadly.**

**This chapters kind of boring just a little transition..Reviews please!!**

**BPOV**

Alice and I both dressed in simple shorts and tanks unsure of our plans for the day**.**

"Let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Alice said as she opened her bedroom door and walked out.

I sighed. Knowing I would have to get the awkwardness of seeing Edward over with. Besides, I was pretty hungry too.

As I walked out into the hall I could smell pancakes and bacon. _Yum! _I walked into the kitchen and saw none other than Edward standing next to the stove with a spatula in his hand and an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" _Great he cooks too? Could he get any more perfect? _

"Morning Alice, Bella. I bet you hardly recognized me with my clothes on." He laughed.

Alice snapped her head to look at me. "What!?!"

I blushed.

"Bella and I had a little..erm..incident this morning."

I blushed even more.

"Yeah..sorry about that." I muttered

"Hey, its no big deal. You guys want some pancakes?" _He's so sweet. _

**EPOV**

Alice walked into the kitchen and Bella was close behind. It was adorable how embarrassed and uncomfortable she looked. But those shorts! My goodness. Was she trying to kill me? They barley covered her legs at all. Those legs. They were gorgeous. _Get a hold of yourself Edward._

"Morning Alice, Bella. I bet you hardly recognized me with my clothes on." I was trying to make her feel more comfortable. But she just blushed even more.

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's shocked expression "What!?!"

"Bella and I had a little..erm..incident this morning." I explained.

She cocked an eyebrow and still looked confused but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bella said quietly.

She was apologizing? I scoffed. It was the best part of my morning.

"Hey, its no big deal. You guys want some pancakes?" I offered.

We each got a plate of pancakes and sat and talked and laughed. Bella blushed about a dozen times and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was. After a few minutes the rest of the family had joined in and managed to scarf down the whole batch of pancakes.

"So what do you guys want to do on our first day of summer vacation?" Alice asked no one in particular.

This is going to be a great summer.


	6. Here Comes the Sun

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not.**

**BPOV**

Before anyone could answer Alice's question, her phone started ringing.

_Don't stop make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up _

_Tonight imma fight til' _

_We see the sunlight_

_Tick Tock on the clock_

_But the party don't…_

_(_**Song Tick Tock by Kesha)**

She flipped open her phone "Hello?…Oh hi baby!"

It must be Jasper, Alice's boyfriend of about 2 years now. Alice walked out of the room to have some privacy. Alice and Jasper were madly in love. I'd often times been the third wheel when Jasper came to visit Alice at college. But it was better than the times that Alice tried to set me up with friends of Jaspers. I shuddered at the memories.

We talked amongst ourselves and a few minutes later Alice returned to the kitchen.

"Edward, Emmett, Bella, We're going out tonight! Em call Rose I'm sure she will want to come too." Alice squealed.

When Alice took charge there was no stopping her.

"Now come on Bella, lets go get our bathing suits on. I want to go swimming!" Before I could reply Alice grabbed my hand and was pulling me along.

"Who's Rose?" I whispered as we walked up the stairs.

"Rosalie Hale, she's Emmett's girlfriend." Alice answer nonchalantly.

**EPOV**

I had no idea what Alice had planned for tonight. But knowing her, there was no way I could talk myself out of it. Maybe spending an evening with Bella wouldn't be so bad.

I went upstairs changed into my swim trunks and went outside to sit by the pool. The sun was scorching.

"Hey bro." Emmett plopped down in the chair next to me. He also was wearing his bathing suit and sunglasses trying to act cool. That's Emmett for you.

"Bella's a babe don't cha think?"

"Don't let Rose hear you talking like that." I told him, not too pleased about the way he was thinking of Bella.

"Dude, relax. I was only thinking of you. When was the last time you had a girlfriend? Sophomore year of high school?"

He had a point. Girls threw themselves at me all the time, but I was never interested.

"Speaking of which…" I heard Emmett whisper as Bella and Alice came out the sliding glass doors.

They were each wearing a bright colored sundress. I could only imagine what was under it. _God Edward what is with you lately? She's your sister's best friend and you're picturing her in a bikini? You pervert.  
_

They spread out their towels on the pavement surrounding the pool and laid down and closed their eyes. Bella looked like an angel lying there. Her skin seemed to sparkle in the sun. **(A/N another vampire reference. Sorry I couldn't help myself.) **

Emmett stood up from his chair and walked over to them. Standing next to Alice's towel. He scooped her up and her eyes snapped open.

"Emmett Dale Cullen you put me down this instant!" She shouted.

Of course, Emmett didn't listen. I hear a splash and saw Alice's black hair float up from underwater.

"EMMETT!! Look what you did to my sundress! It's soaked!" She scowled.

"Oh come on Alice lighten up." Bella said as she stood up off her towel. The dress she was wearing fell to her ankles as she stepped out of it.

My jaw dropped. Bella looked stunning in her bikini. The bulge that had formed in my swim trunks seem to agree. She ran and jumped into the pool, splashing Alice.

I have to have her.

**A/N This is when Edward realizes his feelings for Bella and that he wants her. :) Thanks for reading. Reviews please!**


End file.
